deadliestfictionfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:Goddess of Despair/King of Kings Round 1: Alexander the Great vs Richard the Lionheart
Alexander the Great; the famous Macedonian king who conquered the world! Richard the Lionheart; the near unstoppable crusader of the Medieval ages! Who is deadliest? To find out, our wikians are testing history's most lethal weapons. We'll see what happens when these warriors go toe-to-toe! No rules, no safety, no mercy. It's a duel to the death to decide who is the King of Kings! Alexander the Great History= Alexander III of Macedon (20 July 356 BC- 10 June 323 BC), better known as Alexander the Great, was born to Philip II of Macedon. Tutored by the famous Greek philosopher Aristotle, Alexander succeeded his father following his assassination, when Alexander was only 20 years old. During the next 13 years, Alexander was undefeated in battle and created the largest empire the world had seen up until that time. It incorporated most of modern Greece and Egypt, the former Persian Empire, and reached to the western most parts of India. Had his soldiers not revolted at this point, Alexander may have continued expanding his empire eastward. |-| Short range= Kopis *Weight-2 pounds. *Length-65cm. *Steel. |-| Medium range= Sarissa *Weight-12 pounds. *Length-15ft. *Iron. |-| Long range= Greek Composite Bow A composite bow is a traditional bow made from horn, wood, and sinew laminated together, c.f., laminated bow. The horn is on the belly, facing the archer, and sinew on the back of a wooden core. When the bow is drawn, the sinew (stretched on the outside) and horn (compressed on the inside) store more energy than wood for the same length of bow. The strength can be made similar to that of all-wood "self" bows, with similar draw-length and therefore a similar amount of energy delivered to the arrow from a much shorter bow. However, a composite bow requires more different materials than a self bow, its construction takes much more time, and the finished bow is more sensitive to moisture. |-| Tactics= Battle of Gaugamela Richard the Lionheart History= Richard I the Lionheart (1157 - 1199) - King of England from 1189 of the Plantagenet dynasty. Richard and King Philip of France were to take part in the Third Crusade. In a short time, emptying the treasury and bled the country of extortion, Richard raised money and set sail for the Holy Land, leaving England at the head of his brother, Prince John. Looting on the way the city of Messina in Sicily and conquered Cyprus, Richard arrived in Palestine, where the fortress port of Acre in the siege of the Crusaders. Despite what they already agreed on the honorable surrender of the city - Richard tore the negotiations and took Acre by the quick storm. Immediately after that in the camp of the Crusaders began discord, Richard quarreled with Philip and grossly insulted the Duke Leopold of Austria. Richard, not having received the promise of redemption for the garrison of Acre, ordered the execution of 2,000 prisoners, for which he received the nickname "Lion Heart". |-| Short range= Longsword *Weight-2.6 pounds. *Length-110 cm. *Steel. |-| Medium range= English billhook *Weight-6.6 pounds. *Length-6ft. *Steel. |-| Long range= Crossbow Historically, crossbows played a significant role in the warfare of East Asia, Europe and the Mediterranean. The invention of the crossbow caused a major shift in the role of ranged weaponry among armies, as the traditional bow and arrow had long been a specialized weapons system which required a considerable degree of lifetime training, physical strength and expertise to operate with any degree of efficiency; in many cultures, despite being usually drawn from the common class, bowmen were considered a separate and superior caste, as their archery skill-set (similar to many horseman cultures) was essentially developed from birth and impossible to reproduce outside a pre-established cultural tradition, which many nations lacked. In contrast, the crossbow was the first projectile weapon to be simple, cheap and physically-undemanding enough to be operated by large numbers of conscript soldiers, thus enabling virtually any nation with sufficient coin to field a potent force of ranged crossbowmen with little expense beyond the cost of the weapons themselves. This led to the ascendancy of large mercenary armies of crossbowmen (best exemplified by the Genoese crossbowmen), and the eventual death of the heavily armored aristocratic knight as armies became progressively dominated by conscripts equipped with increasingly-powerful ranged projectile weapons. |-| Tactics= Siege of Acre. Battle Information/Voting The battle will be a 4 on 4. Alexander's troops will wear bronze curiass, helmets, and Aspis shields. Richard's men will have chainmail (not rivetted) and Kite shields. Both leaders will be mounted. The battle will be a 4 on 4 and will take place on neutral terrain. Proper grammar is ''required '' and copying votes is not allowed. Any equipment not otherwise listed, such as chariots, will not be used in this battle. Richard wins, battle will be written soon. Battle Alexander the Great, King of Greece, had begun preparations for his attack against the English. Swords were sharpened, the area was mapped, and all that was left was to gain some allies. Alexander’s first choice was to gain the gods’ favor, a relatively simple task. The Greeks herded a pig to an alter and laid the animal on top. As the Greeks continued with the ritual, Richard the Lionheart and his troops closed in on the camp. Richard was mounted upon a white horse, whilst the rest of his men were on foot. As the English laid eyes on the Macedonians, they were disgusted. “Heathens” Richard said “They are all heathens! William, load your crossbow!” The crossbowman did as he was told and loaded a bolt into his weapon. Moments before a Greeks could kill their intended sacrifice, a bolt found its way into the skull of one. The English charged as the Greeks scrambled for their weapons. One Greek grabbed a sarissa spear and thrusted, however he failed to penetrate the knight’s shield. With a swift slice, the knight severed the sarissa shaft with his longsword. The Greek dropped the weapon, drew his kopis, and charged, however his efforts are only rewarded with a decapitating swing of the knight’s broadsword. The knight turned his attention to Alexander, who was now mounted on his horse, wielding a Greek bow. With roar, the knight charged towards the king of Greece. In response, Alexander simply fired an arrow, which rammed into the Englishman’s head. Suddenly, Alexander felt a crossbow bolt hit him in the back. Fortunately his armor protected him, but the strike was unsettling feeling. Either way, Alexander fired an arrow, which struck the English crossbowman in the throat. Meanwhile, a knight and a Greek were exchanging sword swings. The Greek thrust at the knight, who blocked with his shield. The knight slashed horizontally, but the attack was parried and the Greek stabbed the knight in the head. However the Greek soldier has little time to react as Richard the Lionheart rides by and decapitates him with his broadsword. Alexander took aim, but instead of trying to hit Richard, he fired the arrow at the horse. The animal collapsed upon impact, throwing Richard onto the ground to the delight of Alexander. The Greek dismounted and approached Richard cautiously. The knight managed to get to his feet as Alexander swung his sword; however the slash did no damage to the chainmail and gave Richard an opening. Richard struck Alexander's leg with his sword, bringing him to his knees before thrusting his broadsword into his head. Richard kicked Alexander's body away, and roared in victory. Expert's Opinion Whilst Alexander was a better tactician and wielded a better sword, Richard the Lionheart's more durable armor and weaponry were simply too much for Alexander to overcome. Bracket Category:Blog posts